


The One In Which Keith Isn’t A Baby For Fucks Sake

by waitingfor_shiro (waitingfor_margo)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, a lil bit angst but managable I'd say, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingfor_margo/pseuds/waitingfor_shiro
Summary: Keith has a problem with Shiro's and Lance's lifestyle. Or maybe just with the role he plays in it. None.





	The One In Which Keith Isn’t A Baby For Fucks Sake

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really good as I don't know much about DDLB/DDLG but I wrote this in half an hour a few weeks ago and wanted to get it out there :)

Keith was scowling. He sat on the couch with Shiro and Lance and watched TV. But no – that wasn’t even true. _They_ were sitting together, _they_ watched TV. A crappy kids show. For fuck sake. Keith though sat in a corner and tried to read a book over the screeching of some heads-too-big-for-their-anorexic-bodies cartoon teens running through a candy coloured world. He sighed. Two heads turned his way. Oops. Must have been too loud. Keith quickly looked back down at his book. Lance was seemingly bored with that and returned his gaze towards the TV but Keith could feel Shiro’s eyes still on him. _Wow_ , he thought. _Now_ he sees me.

“Can you move off of me for a moment, sweetheart?”, Shiro quietly said to Lance but Keith heard it clearly. Lance pouted.

“I’m sorry, baby boy but daddy has to talk to Keith for a moment. Why don’t you get your crayons and draw something? I’ll be back in no time and then you can show it to me.”

Lance’s eyes lit up at that and he nodded enthusiastically, springing up and hurrying to get his utensils. Shiro stood up slowly and walked over to Keith, looking down at him with a questioning look in his eyes. Keith just raised his brows at him, annoyed.

“Keith”, Shiro said in a voice that said _don’t mess with me_. Keith was furious. He snapped his book shut and stood up.

“Don’t _Keith_ me. That’s not how you can talk to me. You can’t use your authorative voice and send me off to get my _crayons_ ”, he sneered. Shiro’s face fell.

“That’s not- Keith, I wouldn’t do that. I just want you to talk to me.”

“About what?”, Keith snapped back.

“About what is eating you up!”; Shiro replied, seemingly frustrated.

“The air was so tense around you, I could have cut through it.”

“Wow, very poetic”, Keith folded his arms in front of his body. Shiro sighed.

“Honestly, what’s the matter?”

Keith didn’t really know how to answer that. _You_? _Lance_? You _and_ Lance? Keith shook his head to clear his head but it didn’t help.

“Can you turn this off, please?”, he asked, waving in the direction of the TV.

“Of course”, Shiro quickly did as he was asked and returned his focus to Keith. “Now what is it? You know I’m here for you, no matter what.”

Keith laughed drily at that.

“Yeah, no. You aren’t. Your baby Lance takes up all your time”, he said bitterly.

“So this is about DDLB?”, Shiro asked and Keith nodded just slightly.

“You don’t understand our dynamic, I know that”, Shiro stated like that was nothing new, like he didn’t get where the problem was.

“Exactly, I don’t. Lance is an adult for fuck sake, can’t he act like one?”, Keith threw his arms in the air. Shiro huffed and then looked at Keith as if he wanted to say _you really don’t get this?_

“Of course Lance is an adult”, he started.

“And he does act like one. He’s got a job and bills to pay and he does it just like we do. But there is something liberating about being a kid even just once in a while, you know? Responsibility gets lifted off your shoulders. You can’t blame Lance for needing this outlet. I don’t really understand, this hasn’t been an issue before.”

Keith closed his eyes for a moment.

“Actually it has. But I didn’t show it. Lance likes being a kid, alright. But does that mean you have to pamper him all the time?”, Keith looked suddenly hurt. Oh. Shiro began to understand.

“You feel left out.”

Keith’s voice was quiet when he spoke again.

“I need attention too, you know? I know that I am not as sociable as you two but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be close to my boyfriends, okay? I want to hold your hand too, cuddle you too, having my hair stroked too. I just don’t want to be treated like a baby during. It’s easier with Lance, he is naturally so clingy and if I just look a certain way he will come over and hug me but he is still the little one. And that is okay! I mean I love him and I love to be his bigger boyfriend and comfort him but sometimes I need comfort too. I need a shoulder to lean against too.”

Shiro nodded.

“You always were so strong, Keith. I know you don’t want to be treated like a baby but like an equal. Because you are. But I guess I completely overlooked that although you are so strong, you still need support. And I didn’t give you that. I’m sorry, I’ve been a horrible boyfriend.”

“No, you weren’t… I guess I can’t expect someone to just sense what I’m feeling…”, Keith looked down.

“This isn’t about sensing anything. I have two beautiful, smart, kind and wonderful boyfriends that I love equally. So I should treat them that way. I’m sorry.”

Keith looked up again, hope blooming in his chest.

“Will we work this out?”, he asked quietly.

“Of course”, Shiro pulled him to his chest and hugged him tightly.

“We will talk to Lance as well. He too knows that he can be a bit demanding. He will understand. We’ll just have to wait until he returns from Little Space”, Shiro added.

Keith resisted rolling his eyes. This was his boyfriend. And he needed to learn respect for how he managed life. Really, what was so weird about this – apart from the obvious, perverted part.

“I’ll apologize to Lance too”, Keith said into Shiro’s shoulder.

“I wasn’t very… open to your lifestyle and that is just wrong. I always say I don’t judge and then I do. I guess it’s just that this is _your_ thing, of the both of you, not mine. And I feel like on the side line. I mean what connects me and you or me and Lance? We have nothing”, he said brokenly.

Shiro stroked Keith’s back slightly, calmingly. It worked. Keith understood what Shiro did to Little Lance.

“That isn’t true, Keith”, Shiro murmured and pulled back to make Keith look at him.

“You know when you and me watch Spencer and Hill movies and start speaking along with them? Lance always complains because he doesn’t get it. Or when you and Lance have these insider jokes and I have no idea what you are talking about? Like what even was the banana incident??”, Shiro asked, confused. Keith just giggled.

Shiro shook his head and smiled before continuing.

“I always smile though when you two do that because it makes me happy when you two are. See, all of us have their insider jokes and common interests. But there is one thing all three of us share. Our love for each other.”

Keith’s face scrunched up in pain.

“Oh god, Shiro, what even _was_ that?” I really liked your little speech and then you had to ruin it.”

Shiro laughed.

“Oh come on, I know for a fact that you love my sappy ways.”

“Do I?”, Keith didn’t look convinced.

Shiro shook his head.

“Okay, let’s get back to Lance and see if he finished his drawing.”

Keith groaned. Shiro hit him lightly on the back of his head.


End file.
